


Solangelo College AU

by ApollosHeir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosHeir/pseuds/ApollosHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico's marriage and college life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day in College

Will's POV 

I was a bit nervous going to my first class. What would these people think about me? My first class was Composition. This would me interesting

"Good Morning, I am Mrs. Cerebus" the teacher said. "For the first fifteen minutes I want you all to write about your summer. Most of you are freshman so it will be interesting to see how you all spent your last summer as kids."

"Crap" I muttered

"What was that Mr....Solace-di Angelo?" Mrs. Cerebus asked checking the seating chart for my name.

"Nothing" I replied and started writing..

I was worried about what was going to happen when the fifteen minutes was up. This wasn't like high school where everyone was accepting. I had no idea how these people felt about homosexuals.

"Ok, your fifteen minutes is up. Now get into groups with your rows and discuss." Mrs. Cerebus said.

I nervously moved my desk so that we had a circle. 

"So, said a girl with frizzy red hair "I'm Rachel, I basically spent my summer in Maui with my family on the beach"

"I spent my summer working and saving up for a car" said a boy with stringy blond hair. "oh, my name is Octavian"

"I'm Evie, I spent my summer as a councilor at a camp for troubled children." said a girl with long brown hair.

"Well, I am Will, I spent my summer planning my wedding" I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Aren't you a little young to be engaged?" asked Rachel

"What happened you knock up your girlfriend or something?" said Octavian"Actually" I said "I am married now, and no my husband is not pregnant" I could feel my anger rising.

"You are gay?" asked Evie

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked her

"No" she said but she looked like she wanted to say more.

"That's disgusting" said Octavian

"You know what" I said "I really don't give a rats ass what you think."

"Is there a problem here?" Mrs. Cerebus came over and asked.

"Just ignorance" I answered

"Ok then" Mrs. Cerebus said "Well look at the time, class dismissed."

I packed up my things, I was meeting Nico for lunch.

"Will?" a voice said

I turned around, it was Evie.

"Yes?" I said

"Can I talk to you?" Evie asked

"Sure, but I am supposed to meeting my husband for lunch" I told her

We made our way to the cafeteria and sat down. Nico should be coming soon, then we would get our lunch. We sat in a back corner.

"Can I ask you something?" Evie asked

"Um, ok?" I replied

This may sound weird since we just met and all" Evie started

Just then Nico approached.

"Hey Babe" Nico said giving me a kiss before noticing Evie, "oh hello, and who is this?

"Nico, this is Evie, Evie this my husband Nico. Evie is in my comp class." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Nico said sitting down

"Evie was just about to ask me a question" I told him. "You can continue Evie"

"Well I guess I will ask you both" Evie said looking a bit nervous.

"How did you know you were gay?" Evie blurted out, then turned red.

"Um, excuse me?" Nico asked

"I was just wondering how you knew? Evie said

I was confused on why she was asking but Nico seemed to understand.

"Are you questioning your own orientation?" Nico asked gently

Evie's lip quivered "Yes" she said.


	2. You're Married?

Nico's POV 

I could hear the fear in Evie's voice and realized that this was the first time she had said it out loud. 

"We are here for you" I said.

"I've always known." Will said 

"Well, I had a girlfriend at the time I came out" I said.

I wasn't willing to tell this stranger the whole story about Emma, but I was gonna share the how I knew part. 

"We had slept together and it just felt wrong. Also there had been a boy at school who she would catch me staring at. She suspected it long before even I did. She still remains one of my best friends."

"Thanks" Evie said "I have a lot to think about" 

"You can join us." I said

"Thanks but I gotta go" Evie said

She left and we got our lunches. After we finished we joined hands heading my first class of the day, Will's second and the one class we shared this semester, Psychology.

We sat in the back holding hands. As other students entered, a girl with black hair and brown eyes entered. When she seen us she came over. I felt Will stiffen at my side and realized that he knew her.

"Will?" The girl said.

"Drew." Will said

I sat there confused, Will had never mentioned a girl before.

"Will why are you holding that boys hand?" Drew asked.

When Will didn't respond I took it upon myself to to introduce myself.

"I'm Nico Solace-di Angelo, Will's husband." I said holding out my hand.

She just looked at Will. "You're married? To a guy?" She said.

Then she seemed to realize something. "That's why you wouldn't...I was just a beard for you? You're a jerk!" She said and stormed off to the other details of the room.

I looked at Will questioningly.

"I will tell you at home" he told me

I looked down at our hands fingers still entwined, at the scars going up his arm and I realized that he scars could be linked to this.

I leaned in to whisper in his ear "I love you William Solace-di Angelo."

He squeezed my hand in response and whispered back "I love you more Nico Solace-di Angelo."


	3. High Expectations

Will's POV 

I was home before Nico that night so I started getting supper ready. Homemade pizza and bread sticks.

I had just put the pizza in the oven when Nico came in the door.

"Hey Babe" he greeted me.

"Hey Babe" I said kissing him. "I just put the pizza in the oven."

"Great" Nico said taking his things to our office/guest room.

As we were sitting down I decided to it was a good time to tell Nico what Drew was talking about.

"Nico, about Drew.." I started 

"What about her?" Nico said.

"I dated her before I moved" I started "A lot of kids at school had been calling me gay, I knew I was, but I wasn't ready for them to know. So when this new girl moved in I asked her out. Once I had a 'girlfriend' the teasing stopped. I broke up with her when I moved. We had "dated" for two years. We fought alot because I wouldn't sleep with her. The initial cutting started with all the teasing, I did quite when Clarisse was born but I hated myself so much for lying to Drew and for using her that I started up again. Then we moved and I met you again and I didn't feel the need to hide anymore."

"Oh Will" Nico said taking my hand "I understand, it's ok." 

"You'renot mad at me for never telling you about her?" 

"No, I'm not mad, I never asked you about past relationships. The only reason you know about Iyla and Emma was because that was where I lived." Nico said.

So you never would have told me about them?" I asked.

"I would have, because they were vital parts of my life-but Drew wasn't vital, and you asked really obviously ashamed of it so I understand, it's ok." Nico said.

"How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?" I asked.

"Fate" Nico smiled. 

We finished our Pizza and went to the office to complete our homework then watched a movie on the couch before bed.

I had my first clinic in the morning. I was greatful I had taken all those prep classes in high school.

I arrived at the hospital the next morning anxious. My dad was a big name here, I hoped they didn't have to high of expectations.

I arrived on the teaching floor to check in. 

"William Solace-di Angelo? You're not Dr. Apollo Solaces boy are you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am" I replied.

By the end of the clinic in was indeed glad I had taken those prep classes in high school. These people did have high expectations of me due to who my dad is. They completely disregard the fact that I barely know the man.

Ok here's chapter 3, might take arrived bit longer to get chapters out, it's back to work after the long break, I will continue writing chapters but posting may take longer, the result may be multiple chapters posted at a time.


	4. Surgery

Nico's POV 

Will shook me awake the next morning to kiss me goodbye before his clinic. Then I went back to sleep, only to be woken up moments later by my phone ringing.

"Hello" I mumbled into the phone.

"Nico?" It was Iyla 

"Iyla!" I said suddenly awake.

"Nico, there is an experimental surgery available that may be able to help me walk again" Iyla said excitedly.

"Thats great Iyla" I said "Tell me more about it"

"Well it would involve using the stem cells from Emma's cord blood, I'm glad we banked it. Since stem cells are the basis for like everything, they are thinking that they will be able to regenerate or reqrow the damaged nerves, and hopefully give me the use of my legs back."

"That is great Iyla" I said

"Did I wake you?" Iyla asked

"Yes...no" I said "I mean Will had just woken me to tell me bye be for leaving for class. Then I had just fallen back asleep when you called."

I looked at the clock. "Crap Iyla I gotta go, I have class in thirty minutes."

"Ok, I will talk to you later."

I quickly got ready and headed off to class. I had my first drawing class today and I was so excited. After losing Emma drawing had become my primary outlet. Yes I had done some weed but meeting Will helped me to realize I didn't need ut. I focused more on my drawing and decided to go into Art as a major.

I got to class with five minutes to spare. I took my seat and had just pulled out my supplies when the teacher walked in.

"Welcome to drawing 101" the teacher Mr. Olympus said.

I want you all to spend the first half of class sketching something that has a significant meaning to you" Mr. Olympus told them.

The first thing that came to my mind was Will. I closed my eyes and pictured his face, the day he had come back into my life. The image that came to my mind was very different. When I closed my eyes I did see Will but he was holding Emma in his arms.

Without a word I started drawing. Before I kniw it the time was up. I looked at my sketch, it looked great.

"Break into groups and see what kinds of things your classmates find significant." Mr. Olympus said

Now I was nervous, I have had enough negative responses to my sexual orientation, I didn't need any more.

A boy named Ethan spoke up first."Well I guess I will start. I drew my best friend Avery. He has been my support system. When I came out I lost all my other friends, but he stood by me and supported me the whole way. Without him I wouldn't be here today."

That kind of put me at ease, having a classmate who like me was gay was comforting. A girl named Zoe went next.

"I drew my dog, he was my only friend in school because no one wanted to be friends with the loner who didn't talk to the boys and had a ton of sister, no mom, and a workaholic father. My dog Landon was my best friend I knew I could count on him." Zoe said

I went last, " I drew my husband and he is holding my daughter who passed away two years before we got together." I started to feel the tears coming to my eyes. I hadn't planned on talking about Emma and I had been thinking a lot about her lately.  
"My husband has been so significant in my life. We have known eachother our entire lives, but we're separated for fourteen years. Then fate brought him back and we were reunited and the sparks flew. I had even told him about Emma and he didn't run away. Even though I would have been a dad at fourteen. Emma was a light for me in a very dark time, just prior to her conception I had lost my older sister to cancer. Iyla was Bianca's best friend, we got drunk one night and yeah. Well shortly after that I came out. Iyla was ok with it having been raised by two moms herself. Then at about seven months we were in a car accident and Emma was born two months premature. Her lungs were underdeveloped, she died in my arms. Emma had taught me to love again and Will taught me that I was loveable."

By the time I had finished talking I realized I was crying and that I had just shared a really personal story with a bunch of strangers and felt my face flush.

"Ok I want you all to work on fine tuning your sketches and making them into full drawings, add some color for next class" Mr. Olympus said.

I exited the class wanting to get home to Will. I know his clinic should be done and we would be arriving home about the same time.


	5. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING ***

Will's POV 

Halloween was coming and Nico and I were planning a Halloween party at our apartment. We were invitininciting the whole gang - minus Iyla who was living out of state.

Iyla, Nico had told me about her news about her surgery.

"What else should we have at the party" I asked Nico.

"Lets do pumpkin carving." Nico said "making lots of snacks."

"Costumes?" I asked.

"Of course." Nico replied.

Halloween was coming up on Friday we had lots to do."

"What are you going to be?" I asked Nico.

"Not sure yet, something unexpected" Nico said.

"I'm thinking I will be a pregnant woman." I said.

"They will get a kick out of that." Nico said.

"Oh, I know what I can be!" Nico said "an Ewok."

"Cute" I said kissing his nose. "That's gonna make it hard for me to keep my hands off you though." I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You already have arms hard time keeping your hands off me." Nico said kissing me.

 

It's was the day of our party. Nico was running around out apartment getting food ready and decorations up.

"Nico, we need to get our costumes on."  I called to him.

"Ok" Nico called.

I got ready in the bedroom while Nico got ready in the bathroom.

I checked myself in the mirror, I had borrowed a pregnancy belly from the hospital and gotten some maternity cloths from my mom when she was pregnant with Clarisse. I missed my hair longer, it was still fairly long though, Nico liked it that way.

Nico came out of the bathroom in his Ewok costume. Damn he looked hot, it was all I could do not to jump him right there.

"Later Tiger." Nico said seeing the look on my face.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." I said opening the door.

It was Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth was dressed as Arial and Percy was Prince Eric.

"Nice costume Will." Percy said laughing.

"Oh Nico." Annabeth said "Nice!"

They had just sat down when there was another knock another the door.

"I got it" Nico said.

It was Jason and Piper, they were dressed as Hercules and Meg.

"So we are just waiting for Thalia and Luke." Annabeth said.

"Yep" Nico said

"I'm gonna check on the pizzas." I said.

Just another he disappeared into the kitchen there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Nico said. 

It was Thalia and Luke. They were dressed as Belle and Beast.

The pizzas were done at I pulled them out of the oven.

"Pizza is ready!"  I called.

Every one came into the kitchen. Thalia had pulled off her gloves so as not to get them greasy and I gasped.

"You're engaged?" I asked.

Thalia and Luke smiled. "Yes" they said in unison.

"Since when?" asked Jason.

"Today, just before we came up?" Said Thalia.

"Congratulations!" Said Annabeth and Piper together.

After we had our Pizza we played a couple of board games and carved our pumpkins then watched a "scary" movie.

After everyone had left and everything was cleaned up and put away we headed to the bedroom.

"Finally!" I said leaning in to kiss Nico.

He kissed me back deeply. My hands slid to his waist then up to find the zipper on the back of his costume. I slowly unzipped it. His hands on the hem of my shirt pulling it up and off. I pulled his costume down and he removed the pregnancy belly and we made our way to the bed removing each others  clothes along the way.

Nico pulled away to grab the lube from his bedside table and handed it to me. I squeezed some on my fingers and started prepping him and kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Nico was moaning and pushing back against my fingers as I brushed against his prostate.

"Ugh...come one Will!" Nico moaned.

I got up behind him pushing inside. I moaned at the tightness. I really loved the way he clenched around me. Nico nodded and I started my thrusts slowly at first then picking up the pace. We were both moaning and Nico was pushing back in rhythm of my thrusts.  I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Nico! I'm gonna.." I started as my orgasm washed over me. I heard Nico let out a loud moan as he came too. We collapsed still connected catching our breath.

"Wow" Nico said "I don't think I will ever cease to be amazed by how great that feels."

I pulled out and turned Nico to face me so I could look him in the face.

"I love you." I said " Always and forever."

"I love you too" Nico said "Always and forever."


	6. New Friend

Nico's POV 

Finals were approaching quickly. I couldn't believe that my first semester of college was almost over.

My Ethics class was having a study group, it was open to all three of the teachers Ethics classes.

I had sent Will a text to let him know I would be home a little later and to hold off on dinner until I got home.

I entered the room and stopped, there was a lot of people here.

I seen Ethanol sitting over on the side of the room so I made my way over to him.

"Hey Ethan." I said 

"Hey Nico." Ethan said.

"I didn't know you were in Ethics." I asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend wanted me to take it with him." Ethan said.

"Oh, is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's over there with his new girlfriend." Ethan said.

I looked over where Ethan had pointed. My eyes narrowed.

"Drew." I said.

"You know her?" Ethan asked.

"She was Will's girlfriend before he moved back, when he was still in the closet." I told him. "Has he told her about you? I am assuming that he is bisexual then?"

"Yes he is bisexual, I don't know if he has told her about me or not." Ethan said.

"She is a homophobe." I told him. "So I am guessing he hasn't." 

"He never even told me he was unhappy with us. He just came home the other day and told me he had met someone and told of pack my things and get out." Ethan said sadly.

"Did you have somewhere to go?" I asked.

"Yes, Amery has a house near campus. He let me move in with him, he even came over and helped me get my stuff moved." Ethan said smiling slightly.

Teacher cam in then to pass out the study guides and tell them to create study groups and work on the study guides.

"Tell me more about this Avery. He sounds like an amazing friend." I asked him. I was getting the feeling that Ethan had more than friend feelings for this Avery.

"We met in kindergarten. He was the kid getting in trouble for eating the glue, I was the kid getting in trouble for eating my crayons." Ethan started. "He is actually going to medical school."

I felt my eyes pop at that.

"Really?" I asked. "My husband Will is also in medical school."

"Avert has mentioned a Will before, Dr. Solaces son." Ethan said.

"That's my Will." I smiled 

"You are married to Dr. Solaces son?!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Yes" I said. "No need to go on about Dr. Solace I already know what an amazing doctor he is. He treated my sisters cancer before she died."

"Oh, sorry." Ethan said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" I said

"You want to meet Will?" I asked

"Sure." Ethan said

"Come over after this?" I asked.

I was looking forward to introducing this new friend to Will. We really didn't have any friends our age in the LGBTQ community and it felt nice to do so.

We headed back to the apartment after the session ended. I had sent Will a text to let him know I was bringing a guest for supper but I hadn't gotten a response. 

"Hey Will this is.." I started but cut myself off as I took in the scene.

Will was on the couch, some guy straddling his hips, and they were kissing.

But before I could say anything more Ethan spoke up.

"Avery?" Ethan said. It was obvious that he was hurt by what he was seeing, I guess I was right.


	7. I Am Not My Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning with self harm***

Will's POV 

I had been sitting on the couch taking a break from studying when there was a knock at the door. So I went open it. It was Avery, one of my classmates from clinicals.

"Avery?" I asked.

"Hi Will, can you help me with something?" Avery asked.

"Sure" I said thinking he needed help with some clinical thing. "What do you need help with?" I asked.

"I think I am in love with my best friend who's a guy." Avery said. "He's gay, but I am technically still in the closet."

"You should just tell him." I said thinking about Nico and I coming out to each other the day we met again.

"I can't." Avery said.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I said not sure what Avery was getting at.

That's when Avery pushed me back straddling my hips and kissed me. Before I could even push him off I heard the door open.

"Hey Will, this is..." Nico had started but stopped when he saw us.

The look on his face, he was completely  heartbroken. He had looked like he was as gonna say something, but the boy beside him spoke first.

"Avery?" He said

"Shit" Avery exclaimed jumping up. "Ethan! I can explain." But Ethan had stormed off.

"Fuck you Will!" Nico said throwing his bag at me. "You are just like your father." He stormed down the hallway to the guest room/office and slammed the door. I had started down the hallway to explain to him but heard the lock click.

"Nico, I can explain!" I started.

"Good away Will! I don't want to hear it!" Nico shouted.

I sat with my back against the door, head in my hands.

"Nico," I said softly, not even sure if he could hear me. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. He showed up here asking for my help. He is in love with his best friend,  but wasn't sure how to tell him. He hasn't even came out officially. I asked him how I was supposed to help him and he pounced on me kissing me, I dont even know how that helps him. I love you Nico, I'm sorry."

I heard no response so I got up and went into the bathroom. I hadn't done this in years, but I didn't know what else to do. I needed a new place to focus this pain, instead of the pain in my heart. I grabbed the tool box from under the sink. I knew there was a box cutter in there. I started making marks on my arm. The pain felt amazing, it was such a relief. I was starting to feel dizzy now, my world turned sideways as I fell over.

The last thing that I heard was the door being kicked open and a scream of "Will!" and sobbing then everything went black.


	8. I Will NOT Lose Will

Nico's POV 

I heard the sound of things toppling over and a thud in the bathroom and ran to the door, it was locked, so I kicked it open. I seen will passed out on the floor arms bleeding and box cutter beside him.

"Will!" I cried out sobbing.

I called 911 and tried to stop Will's arms from bleeding. 

Why did he do this? He had promised me he wouldn't do this again. 

This was our first big fight. I know I shouldn't be mad at him. 

They had Will sedated and I sat next to him holding his hand. Ethan had called me last night to verify what Avery had told him, and I knew Will had told me the truth, I didn't doubt him. Ethan and Avery had decided to try dating. They were stopping by later after Will and I returned home to see how Will was doing.

It had only been twelve hours since I had found Will. They had had to give him some blood and stitched his arms up. They were waking him up now and do some observation then let him come home.

I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I did know that I wasn't going to lose my Will.

"Nico?" Will said.

"Will! Oh My God you're awake!" I cried.

"Nico! I'm so sorry!" Will cried.

"I'm sorry too Will." I til old him hugging him tightly.

"Nico, I didn't kiss him." Will said softly.

"I know" I said "Ethan called to tell me everything Avery had told him. Ethan was the friend I had brought home to meet you."

Will let out a sigh of relief. He tentatively wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him and pulled me close.

When I released the hug he pulled away slightly arms still lightly around my waist, head on my shoulder. I took his bandaged arm gently in my hands.

"Why Will? You promised me." I said hurt that he would do this, he had promised that he was done with the self harm when I had asked him about the scars.

Will looked down at the bed sheets.

"I thought you hated me now, that I had lost you, and I couldn't bear that pain. I had to focus the pain anywhere but the pain in my heart. I love you Nico, I don't want to live my life without you." he said

I took Will's face in my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Will I love you, more than you could ever know. I may get angry with you, but I can never hate you. Do you realize this is the first fight we have had."

"It is, isn't it." Will said.

"One was bound to happen." I told him. "The thing that matters is how we respond to it."

"So are we good now? Am I forgiven?" Asked Will.

"Of course." I said "Deep down I knew you would never cheat on me. I refuse to ever lose you Will."


	9. Christmas Party

Will's POV 

When we got home that night Avery and Nico's friend Ethan had come over.  Avery apologized  for kissing me. He hadn't thought it through, he had wanted to know what kissing a guy felt like before talking to Ethan. 

We had played a few board games and watched a movie. It was really nice to spend an evening with another same sex couple. I was actually spending more time with them.

They were so cute together. They reminded me  of Nico and I when we first started dating. 

Christmas was coming up and we were going to have another get together. Iyla was going to come this time. She wanted to see everyone before her surgery.

She didn't say it but I could tell but I could tell from her last Skype that she was scared and nervous. I had asked my dad about the surgery and I understood the risks.

Nico was excited to see her. We hadn't gotten to see her in person since our wedding.

We were also inviting Avery and Ethan to introduce them to the gang. We had invited Evie but she was spending the holiday with her new girlfriend.

The day of the party was here and Avery and Ethan had come over early to help set up. 

We had put up the tree right after Thanksgiving but we had both been so busy with school and work then there was the cutting incident last week, we hadn't decorated it yet.

I looked down at my arms, the cuts now mostly healed, stitches gone. I still felt like an idiot for doing that.  I am so greatful Nico was so understanding. I really don't know what I would do with out him.

"Hey" Nico said coming over when he seen me looking at my arms "It's ok."

"I'm such an idiot." I said

"You are my idiot." Nico said kissing me gently.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Nico said  going down the hallway to the door. The squeal of excitement was enough to tell me who was at the door. 

Avery and Ethan looked up surprised.

"It's Iyla" I said.

Ethan nodded, Nico had told me that he had inadvertently told some of his classmates the story over a drawing, but he wouldn't show me the drawing. I knew he was very self conscious of his work so I never pushed it.

Iyla came in with her moms.

"We brought you some goodies " Kim said  handing me a plate of homemade candies and cookies.

"Thanks you" I said hugging both Kim and Rhonda be before dropping down to embrace Iyla.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Nervous" she answered,  knowing that I understood.

I just nodded and stood up leading the group over to the couch where Ethan and Avery sat.

Nico introduced them to each other Annandale I went over to the kitchen to check on the small ham, I had been on the phone Annandale morning with my mom preparing our feast.

That was when there was another knock at the door. I went to answer it, it was Thalia, Luke, Jason, and Piper.

I let them in and just as I was closing the door when Percy and Annabeth came up.

Iyla's moms left and there were more introductions. 

I went to put the final touches on dinner. I was mashing the potatoes  when Nico came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Smells great in here" Nico said " Need any help?"

"Ham is done if you want to cut it up." I told him.

"Sure." he said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

We set the table, glad to have gotten one that we could extend for guests.

We all sat down and alternative and talked. Every one seemed to get along quite well.

Iyla was excited to tell us about the new guy in her life. I was happy to see her happy again. After Aaron died in was worried for her. She had been through so much just by the age of seventeen. 

Ethan and Avery were welcomed to our group with open arms. I could tell they were surprised altebgnd how openly they were accepted.

After a night of talking and dinner we all said our good-byes. Christmas was just two days away, tomorrow was Christmas Eve. I was slightly disappointed to be missing Christmas Eve mass but neither of us felt welcomed in church since our wedding. 

We were going to spend out first Christmas Eve as a married couple eating the traditional Chili, and watching A Christmas Story which has a marathon on before exchanging Christmas gifts.


	10. Christmas

Nico's POV 

I awoke the morning of Christmas Eve with Will's arms wrapped tightly around me. I snuggled closer to him in no hurry to get up.

Once we were both awake we showered and got dressed for the day. As the morning went on I started browning the hamburger for the chili, we're were letting it go in the crock pot all day. Will was taking the extenders from the table and putting the folding chairs away from yesterday. We hadn't done it last night because we were so exhausted.

Iyla had stayed the night in the guest room and would beg going home after lunch. This morning we were exchanging our gifts with her.

Iyla had gotten me a professional portfolio for holding al my art work and she got Will arts brand new stethoscope. We got her a new set of silver combs and brushes with a hand held mirror for her vanity.

We made up a frozen pizza for lunch and watched The Grinch before Iyla's moms arrived to take her home. 

After she left we just kind of laced around on the couch the rest of the afternoon.

That evening we sat down at the table to eat our chili then cuddled up on the couch to watch A Christmas Story.

As the movie started Will wrapped a blanket around us and pulled me close to him wrapping his around rims around my waist.

"I'm sorry" I said

"What for?" Will said.

"It's my fault you can't go to church with your family on Christmas Eve." I said.

"Don't say that!" He said "Never say that! I was the one who said yes remember? I knew what my choices would mean. It doesn't mean that I have to stop believing. Just because I am no longer welcome in church does not mean God is not welcome in my heart. I honestly don't think God cares who I marry as long as I am a good person." He finished.

"I love you Will" I said kissing him.

"I love you too Nico." Will said hugging me tighter.

After the movie we exchanged our gifts for each other. I was really nervous to give my gift to Will, I knew he would love it, but I still felt it was inadequate.

I had been working on this drawing for months now. I had recreated our first dance photo as a drawing. I tried to capture the way we had looked at each other with so much love. I had bought a beautiful picture frame. The picture had looked like an actual photo.

Will had given me an art set, it was in a beautiful wooden box that was engraved with my name. It contained a variety of charcoal pencils, graphite, colored pencils, oil pastels, crayons, acrylic pains and paint brushes, and water colors.

"It's beautiful" Will said staring at the drawing "I love it! I love you! Thank you." 

"Thank you Will, this is perfect " I loved the thought Will put into my gift, it showed me that he truly supported my desire to be an artist.

We went to bed that night wrapped up in each other's arms.

I awoke the next morning by Will kissing my lips. I kissed him back gently.

"Merry Christmas Babe." I said.

"Merry Christmas Babe" Will replied.

We got up and got dressed. Will threw together a green bean casserole for the family get together on his side for lunch and the supplies to take for my side for supper. 

As we were climbing out of the car Clarisse came bolting out of the house and launching herself at Will.

"Will, I missed you!" She said hugging him, then she jumped on me.

"I missed you too Nico!" She said hugging me too.

Will grabbed the casserole an I grabbed the presents.

"Merry Christmas" We greeted Will's mom and Step-dad.

"Merry Christmas" Will's mom greeted us with a hug.

We sat down to lunch of turkwy, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, green bean casserole rolled and baked Mac & Cheese. It was amazing.

After we ate Will and I helped his mom clean up and do the dishes.

Clarisse was in the living room playing with her new baby doll Santa had brought her. 

Afterwards I sat on the couch watching Will interacting with his sister and couldn't help but think he was going to be an amazing dad one day, if we ever decide to become parents.

We had both asked for things for our apartment that we still needed, so Will's parents had gotten us a new bedding set that included flannel sheets, a comforter,pillow shams, and a bed skirt. They had gotten us a heated blanket for our wedding. So now we were all set for the cold of winter.

We had gotten Clarisse a crib and high chair set for her dolls. For Will's parents we got a gift card for their favorite restaurant. 

Once we said our thank yous and good byes we took off to go meet Will's dad at the hospital to exchange gifts during his break. He was sorry he had to miss out on the holiday with us, but it was something we understood. 

He had gotten us at gift certificate to Oliver Garden and we had gotten him a new tie and some personalized ball point bens.  
Then we left the hospital to head to my family's Christmas, we had planned to get there and little early so I could make our dish of green bean casserole.

We had turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and rolls. I was stuffed.

We had gotten Hazel a kitchen set. My dad and Persephone a gift certificate for a restaurant called Demeter's Garden, it was where they had their first date. 

My parents had gotten us a new set of stainless steel pans, instead of the old hand me downs from them.

It was late by the time we got home. We brought all of our stuff in the apartment. Then pretty much stripped to our boxers and fell into bed falling all sleep soon as our heads hit the pillows. Next year we all sure definitely not going everywhere in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL, JUST HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL, WOULD YOU ALL LIKE SOME SIDE STORIES ABOUT MY CHARACTERS? LIKE A SIDE STORY OF ETHAN AND AVERY,  OR EVEN GOING BACK TO IYLA AND AARON OR EVEN FURTHER TO NICO AND IYLA AND WILL AND DREW? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. The Dream

Will's POV 

 

Our second semester of college was half over, mid terms were approaching and both Nico and I were feeling the stress.

I had made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic breadsticks. I knew Nico liked it.

I had a plan to ease our stress, I was just hoping he wouldn't be too stressed and shoot it down.

We finished eating and I rinsed our plates and left them in the sink then packed up the leftovers.

"Good and pick a movie" I told Nico kissing his forehead.

"We should study." Nico replied 

"Not tonight." I said smirking.

"What are you planning?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing" I said grabbing his button and causing him to yelp and scramble to the shelf of movies. 

"I just want to cuddle up with my husband and watch a movie" I said sitting down on the couch. 

Nico picked out movie, keeping his back to me so I couldn't see which one he picked. Then he came over and plopped on my lap wrapping his arms around me around laying his head on my shoulder. I immediately wrapped my arms back around him.

"Sounds like a good plan, I love cuddling with you." Nico said.

"And I you " I replied.

The movie started and of course it was Love Actually, which seems to be his favorite lately.

"Isn't this a Christmas movie?" I asked 

"So?" Nico replied.

I just smiled and hugged him tighter.

After the movie he got up and grabbed my hand pulling me to our bedroom. We got ready for bed and climbed in. He crawled over to me and laid his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Will." He said

"I love you too Nico" I replied "Always and forever." And that is how we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

That night I had the strangest dream. I dreamed I was pregnant, that Nico and I were having a baby together.

In the dream I was about eight and a half months pregnant and we were expecting a baby girl. We were gonna name her Bianca.

In the dream I went into labor and gave birth to a baby boy, we were stunned. Then Nico got mad because it was a boy and not a girl to be named after his sister. Then the baby turned into a to year old girl, and it was like it had been a girl all along and no one remembered it being a boy, like that had all been in my head. Then the three of us were it not a car accident and our little girl who was eight years old died in my arms and Nico was yelling at me for not saving her and saying he wanted a divorce. 

I woke up sobbing clinging to Nico.

"Will?" Nico asked. "Will what is wrong?" 

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed 

"Sorry for what?" Nico asked confused.

"She died, it's my fault, I couldn't save her, she died in my arms." I cried burying my face in his shoulder.

"Who died and you couldn't save her?" Nico asked.

"Our daughter." I wailed 

"Daughter? Will we don't have kids yet, you must have been dreaming" Nico said rubbing my back.

Once I had calmed down some I told Nico all about my dream, and he listened quietly. 

"Shh" Nico said pulling me back down. "I would never yell at you like that, I don't ever plan on leaving you, 'until death do us part' remember, and even then I will still be waiting for you forever." 

I let out a deep breath and snuggled closer to him.

"Thank you." I said "I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get some rest." Nico said resuming the gentle rubbing of my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. I really have no excuse other than I was just being lazy, I will try to update sooner this time.


	12. Art Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

Nico's POV 

Will's dream had scared me, it made me feel like he was worried he would not make a good father. I knew differently. I now couldn't wait to take Will to the art show where my drawing of him and Emma would be an exhibit.

"You are still coming to the art show tonight, right?" I asked Will.

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it!" Will said.

Will knew nothing about the drawing and I was planning to surprise him.

 

"Will are you ready?" I called to the bathroom. I was ready to show Will the drawing. I wanted him to know that I thought he would be an amazing father when we decided to have kids.

We arrived at the art center and I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together and we entered the building. 

Ethan and Avery were by the first exhibit.

"Hey" I said greeting them.

Will was looking at the drawing they were next to.

"Is that Avery?" Will asked.

"Yes" said Ethan grinning and sliding his hand into Avery's

We went through the exhibits and as we approached the spot where my drawing was I stopped and grabbed Will's arm.

"Close your eyes" I said to him.

"Why?" Will asked.

"It's a surprise." I said smirking.

He closed his eyes and I lead him to the exhibit.

"Ok, now open them." I said as I stopped him in front of the drawing.

His jaw dropped and tears came to his eyes.

"You like it?" I asked stepping up to him.

"I love it!" Will said pulling me close and kissing me deeply.

"You are everything to me. If Emma was still are live today, I couldn't think of anyone better to be her father with me than you. I know you will be an amazing father to our children when we arelivenyonenmre ready to have them." I told him.

"I love you so much." Will said. "I can not ask for a better husband. I am still honored that you think of me as Emma's father along with you even though I never met her."

After the show we met up with Ethan and Avery for dinner. Then we went home.

Soon as we got in the door we were all over eachother. We made our way to the bedroom tearing off eachothers cloths along the way.

Will took the upper hand and pushed me back on the bed and climbing over me and grinding down with his hips against my already hard member. I let out a loud moan. I wanted this so badly, we hadn't had sex in so long, we had made out and jerked each other off, but we hadn't had sex. I was looking forward to this.

I jerk education my hips up to meet his and captured his lips in a kiss.

Will pulled back reaching over to fumble in the night stand for the lube.

"Will! Hurry up!" I rasped out as my hand slipped down to take my erection in my hand slowly stroking it.

Will quickly opened he lube and squeezed some into his hand. He moved my hands away and gave me a few lazy strokes before sliding his hand down to my entrance.

He slid the first finger in and I gasped. He moaned out as I pulled him down kissing his neck. He pushed in a second finger causing me to moan as he brushed against my prostate.

"Ugh! Will!" I cried out thrusting back down on his fingers. 

Will added a third finger and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Will come on!" I groaned out.

He withdrew his fingers and I heard the lube pop open again with the sound of it squinting into his palm. I heard his soft moans saddens he rubbed it up and down his hard dripping cock. As he pushed in we both moaned in unison. 

"Yes, Will!" I cried out wrapping my legs tightly around his waist pulling him as close as possible as he started his thrusts slowly at first than quickly picking up he pace.

The sound of skin slapping and the bed creaking along with our moans and groans filled the room.

"Nico!" Will gasped out as his orgasm washed over him.

"Will!" I cried out as I followed seconds later.

After we came down from our high Will's cock softened and he pulled out. We collapsed on the bed pulling the covers over us and cuddling up.

"We are definitely not going that long without sex again!" I said.

"Definitely not." Will agreed. 

We fell asleep clinging tightly to eachother.


	13. First Wedding Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

Will's POV 

 

The summer had been amazing. With out school/studying to occupy most of out time we had been able to spend much more to together as a married couple.

Clarisse and Hazel had been over a couple of times. We had taken them camping, to the water park, and to some museums.

We had also been hanging out with Avery and Ethan. It has been great watching their relationship grow.

Iyla had even been over to see us once, bringing her new boyfriend to meet us. He was a great guy and treated her amazingly. 

Her surgery had succeeded in regenerating/regrowing the nerves damaged, but she was still unable to walk and the doctors were unsure if she ever would, but she did have some feeling back so she decided she could live with it.

Our one year wedding anniversary was here. We had decided to spend it just the two of us.

We had decided to eat where we had our first date. We even got the same booth, we ordered the same menu items.

After we came home and ate some of our wedding cake that we had had in the freezer savings it for this night. It tasted as good as it did at our wedding.

Then we cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. After the movie we headed to the bedroom.

Soon as we got to the bed Nico pushed me down on it and climbed on top of me. Kissing me deeply while unbuttoning my shirt.

I responded by kissing him back and unbuttoning his shirt. Soon enough both shirts were off. 

As our kisses deepened Nico started grinding our hips together. 

"Nico!" I cried out feeling how great that friction felt. I then slid my hands down the back of his pants to message his butt cheeks. Nico pulled back.

"Pants now William." Nico commanded.

I responded quickly pulling them off.

"You too." I said.

Nico quickly removed his pants and climbed between my legs. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand where we had placed it last night.

He squeezed some on his fingers and moved down to my backside. He slowly pushed one finger in thrusting in and out. After a few minutes he added added second finger as he was leaning in to kiss me letting his tongue in to explore. Then he released the kiss moving down to suck on my neck as he slid in a third finger and continued thrusting as I moaned. Then he hit my prostate and I let out a loud moan.

"Nico!" I cried out.

Nico pulled out his fingers and I whimpered at the loss. He grabbed some more lube and slicked it on his dick.

When he pushed in I moaned out grabbing his face pulling it down to kiss him. AS he quickly picked up pace with his thrusts I moved to his neck biting and sacking as my nails dug into his back.

Nico pulled back to get a different angle and started hitting my prostate again. He grabbed my dick and started pumping in time to his thrusts hitting my prostate every time. Before I knew it is was close.

"Will," Nico said "I'm close."

"Merry too." I said 

I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and he leaned forward to kiss me thrusting harder and faster.

"Nico!" I cried out as my orgasm washed over me.

"Will!" Nico cried out as his orgasm hit him.

After Nico pulled out we curled up under the covers and cuddled up.

"I love you Will. Happy Anniversary." Nico said.

"I love you too Nico. Happy Anniversary." I said

And we fell asleep like that. This first year had been amazing and I looked forward to many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. I CAME ACROSS AN OLD PJO FANFICTION I HAVE WRITTEN AND HAVE BEEN EDITING IT SO THAT I CAN POST IT, MAYBE EVEN CONTINUE IT. STILL WORKING ON IT SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR IT. IT CURRENTLY HAS NO NAME BUT IT'S A SOLANGELO/JERCY/PERCICO(MILD) STORY.


	14. Jason and Piper are Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers sorry about the long update, was slightly distracted by another of my stories that is being drastically revised to make it suitable to publish. 

Nico's POV 

Two weeks, Luke and Thalia were getting married in two weeks! We were having a end of summer get together at our apartment.

"I'm gonna go fire up the grill" Will said 

"I will get the potatoes and eggs boiling for the potato salad." I replied 

Today was kind of a potluck. Jason was bringing the meat. Piper was bringing a fruit salad. Percy was bringing the buns. Annabeth was bringing chips. Thalia was bringing pickle wraps. Luke was bringing deviled eggs. Ethan was bringing sweetcorn on the cob. Avery was bringing a veggie tray.

There was as a knock at the door and Will went to answer it.

"Hey Jason, Hey Piper. Come on in." Will said. "Grills ready to go."

Jason followed Will onto the patio to start cooking the meat. Piper came into the kitchen. She set down a watermelon carved like a basket full of all kinds of fruit cut into chunks.

"Need any help?" Piper asked.

Sure can you come over here and help me peel the eggs and cut them and the potatoes up." I said

"Sure" Piper replied.

Another knock at the door. It was Ethan and Avery I invited them in and lead them to the living room to sit down. Jason asked Nd Piper joined them. I quickly took the veggie tray and sweetcorn into the kitchen to get the sweetcorn started. I quickly finished the potato salad and rejoined them in the living room.

Shortly after that Thalia and Luke arrived followed by Percy and Annabeth.

Will brought in the meats, hamburgers and hot dogs. We all filed into the kitchen to dish up. 

"Piper? What's that?" Annabeth asked pointing asked to Pipers left hand.

Piper smiled and looked to Jason who was standing behind her.

"Well last night I asked Piper to marry me." Jason said.

"And I said yes!" Piper exclaimed holding up her left hand so everyone could see the ring.

"Congratulations!" Annabeth said hugging them both.

"Congrats bro!" Percy said fist bumping Jason.

The rest of the night was spent talking about Thalia and Lukes upcoming wedding and discussing Jason and Pipers wedding plans. They hadn't even told their parents yet, but they were thinking next summer.

The night ended with hugs good bye between Will, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Luke, Percy, and Annabeth. Ethan and Avery were staying to help clean up.

"I can't believe we are all of that food!" Avery said.

"I'm not surprised, both Jason and Percy played football in high school, they still eat like it too." I said.

After everything was cleaned up Ethan and Avery left and Will and I prepared for bed. Crawling beneath the covers I laid my head on Will's chest and we fell asleep.


	15. Thalia and Lukes Wedding

Will's POV 

The day of Luke and Thalia's wedding had arrived. We prepared for the day. We were both going to be groomsmen. We had gathered in a side room as the guests arrived.

"Ok, it's time" Lukes Aunt said sticking her head in the door.

Luke escorted his mother to her seat then Thalia's mother, then took his place at the altar. Then the procession began. Nico was walking with Thalia's cousin Zoe, I walked with Lukes older sister AlyAnna, behind me was Jason and Piper and then Percy and Annabeth. Lukes neice Macy was the flower girl, she was two and a half and completely adorable.

Then Thalia entered, she looked beautiful, her choppy black hair was tamed and curled, a silver circlet sat on her head to which the veil was attached. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline and hugged her body down to her thighs and flared out. She held onto her father's arm. Mr. Grace looked close to tears as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and placed her hand in Lukes before lifting the veil off her face.

The ceremony was beautiful and their vows brought tears to my eyes. I was so happy for them.

The ceremony ended and we all climbed into the party bus that would take us to the reception.

The entrance song they had selected was All You Need is Love by the Beatles. We went to out seats and shortly and shortly after our food was served.

Their first dance came up, they had selected Amazed by Lonestar. I watched them dance and reminisced about Nico and my first dance. How I had sang the songs to him as we danced. Then came the father daughter dance which was to the song I Loved Her First by Heartland. 

Iyla found us then.

"Nico! Will!" Iyla said.

"Iyla!" Nico cried running the few steps to her and dropping to his knees to hug her.

"How are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm good" she said as a guy came up beside her. "This is Jaxon my boyfriend." she introduced him. "Jaxon this is Nico and his husband Will."

"Nico?" He said 

"Yes, Nico as in Emma's dad Nico" Iyla said.

At the sound of Emma's name a shadow crossed Nico's face, he watched Thalia and Mr. Grace dancing, Mr. Grace with tears in his eyes. I noticed so did Nico.

"Nico?" I asked.

"I'll never get to do that" Nico said pointing to where Thalia and Mr. Grace were finishing their dance. "I will never get to give her away, I will never get to dance with her, my Emma." The tears fell down his face.

Iyla was crying too, and my own eyes felt full of tears 

"We'll see her again." Iyla said. "Then you can dance with her in heaven. Aaron will take care of her until then."

"Thanks." Nico said

We talked for a bit. We both both really liked Jaxon, he reminded me so much of Aarons that I couldn't help but like the guy.

The others joined us shortly after that and they seemed to like him too.

The evening drew to an end and we all gathered outside to send the newlyweds off on their honeymoon.

Once we returned home I wrapped my arms around Nico from behind and kissed his neck.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Nico replied turning his head to kiss me to which I happily obliged.


	16. Let's Buy a House

Nico's POV 

Our second year for college had started. It was stressful on both of us. We fought over space to study and quiet when we wanted to study, we always made up before we went to bed, but the stress was taking its toll. I was worried it would rip us apart.

"Will?" I asked him one day. "Can we talk?"

"Sure babe." Will said. "What's wrong?" He said seeing my expression and setting his books aside and patting his lap.

I sat down wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"Let's buy a house." I said.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"I said let's buy a house." I replied. "We are so cramped up in here that we fight over such stupid things way more than we should. I'm scared it is going to drive us apart. I don't want to lose you! I can't lose you."

"Nico, houses are expensive." Will said.

"I know, but our marriage is worth it. My dad will help us if we need it, we can repay him later on." I said.

"Well I guess it won't hurt to look." Will said.

"Thanks." I said hugging him and feeling relieved. "And my dad really will help us, he already offered to."

We started looking at houses the very next day. I had contacted Iyla's moms to see if they had any recommendations for a realtor in our area, since that's what they do. Rhonda had referred us to a wonderful lady named Reyna.

It was the day we were to meet the realtor. She looks so familiar to me, but I can't place the image.

"Reyna?" Will asked.

"Hello, yes I am Reyna." Reyna said. "Would you be Will and Nico?"

"Yes," I said "I am Nico and this is my husband Will."

Reyna smiled warmly.

"What are you looking for?" Reyna asked.

"At least four bedrooms and two bathrooms. We want a basement." Will said, "Preferably close to campus."

"Ok let's see what we have." Reyna said checking her computer.

Will must have seen how I was looking at Reyna because he leaned over and asked. 

"Are you ok?" Will asked.

"Yes, she just looks so familiar to me." I replied.

"Here is one, it's close to campus, has five bedrooms, three bathrooms and is in your price range." Reyna said. "Would you like to go see it?"

"Yes, please that would be great!" I said.

I was still trying to figure out how I knew this woman, it was driving me crazy.

"Nico di Angelo?" Reyna asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Your sister is Bianca di Angelo?" Reyna asked 

"That was her name." I replied stiffly. The memory of my big sister still stung.

"Was?" Reyna asked

"She passed away a few years ago from cancer." I replied

"Oh, sorry." Reyna said. "I only ask because I used to babysit a Nico and Bianca di Angelo when I was in high school."

"That's where I know you from!" I exclaimed 

"Look at you know, all grown up and married!" Reyna said as she showed us the house, seemingly unperturbed by the fact that I am gay.

 

We had looked at several houses now and had decided to make an offer on the first one.

Will and I were eating supper when we got the call.

"Hello." I said.

"It's Reyna, I was just calling to let you know your offer has been accepted. Congratulations you have a house." Reyna said.

"Thank you so much!" I said and hung up. Then I turned to Will "We got the house!"


	17. Percy and Annabeth get Engaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on an update!

Will's POV   
The school year had been going smoothly. Finals were over and we had just closed on the house. We're were packing up to move in tomorrow.

"Who is all helping us move?" Nico asked me.

"Luke and Thalia are bringing their truck, my mom and Stepdad-dad are renting the UHAL for the furniture, Jason and Piper are bringing Jason's SUV to hook up the UHAL to, and Percy and Annabeth each are bringing their cars." I replied. 

"Plus my dad and Persephone each have their cars." Nico added, but they will also have Hazel in the car.

"My mom and stepdad will also have Clarisse in the van, so I think we will have enough to make it all in one trip." I said

The next day we loaded up the cars with the boxes and the UHAL with all our furniture and we were off.

We arrived at our new home and we first unloaded all the furniture. 

"That goes in the upstairs guest bedroom second door on the right." I told Percy and Annabeth who had a mattress. "That goes in the master bedroom." I told Jason and Piper who had our dresser.

This went on for about two hours then we moved on to the boxes from our vehicles, those were labeled so they were much easier.

Three hours later we had unloaded all the boxes from the cars and were ready for lunch. My stepdad had left to go pick up some pizzas.

He returned with the pizzas plus some paper plates, napkins, Styrofoam cups and sodas.

"Thank you all, for all your help today. We appreciate it so much." Nico said to everyone.

After lunch my mom and Stepdad left with Clarisse and Nico's dad and Persephone left with Hazel so the girls could take a nap as they were getting cranky.

After lunch Ethan and Avery stopped by to help unpack. They had had a prior commitment that morning.

We started off with unpacking the kitchen. Then we moved onto the living room and down stairs bathroom. Then we went downstairs to the basement to organize the few things we had down there, mainly Nico's art studio.

We were setting up the isle when Percy and Annabeth disappeared upstairs. They returned about twenty minutes later, Annabeth with her eyes shining and Percy was practically bouncing down the stairs.

Nico narrowed his eyes glaring.

"Perceus Jackson, if you two bailed on helping us to go upstairs and fuck I'm going to kill you!" Nico said

"Wouldn't dream of it." Percy said still grinning.

Annabeth held up her left hand.

"Percy proposed, and I said yes!"Annabeth said glowing with happiness.

On her hand was a beautiful ring with diamonds along either side of the band and a large stone in the middle surrounded by smaller stones.

"Congratulations!" Shreaked Piper hugging Annabeth.

After rounds of congratulations we headed upstairs to the two bedrooms to put them together and unpack them.

Ethan and Avery helped us set up our bedroom while the others set up the one guestroom, we still needed beds for the other rooms.

"How are things going for you two?" I asked Avery.

"It's going great!" Avery said. "It's can't imagine life without him."

We watched Nico and Avery making the bed while we hung up cloths in the closet.

"It's something wrong?" I asked. Something in the way that Avery had stated that sounded off.

"I don't know, I feel like there is something off, like there is something he is not telling me." Avery said.

Once we had everything unpacked we all sat around the living room and talked. We decided to grill out for supper and watch some movies. 

By the time everyone left we were exhausted so we prepared for bed.

"I'm worried about Ethan." Nico said.

"Why is that?" I asked, wondering if he had said anything to Nico.

"He is sick, I can tell, he didn't say anything but I can sense it. The way he acts, it's like Bianca did when she was getting sick." Nico said.

"Avery said something was off. He said he couldn't imagine life with out him." I said.

"I hope we are wrong." Nico said curling into my side.

"Me too." I said wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

"I love you." Nico said.

"I love you too." I said.


	18. Two Year Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their two year wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT WARNING***

NICO'S POV 

Our second year of college had come to an end and summer had flown by, our two year wedding anniversary has arrived. We had gotten pretty much settled in our new home although we still needed beds in a couple of the guestrooms.

Will had been doing some summer classes in order to get through school faster so he can take his test and start his residency parts to become a doctor.

He had grown quite close to his father in the last few years that he had been able to know him.

We had both taken the day off and our families had come over to celebrate.

Persephone had made us a cake, she was quite talented at cake decorating, the cake looked amazing.

Dr. Apollo had said he would stop by later so we weren't expecting him until after lunch. So when the door bell rang as we were sitting down to a Parmesan Chicken meal made by my dad (with plenty for leftovers) we were surprised.

"I'll get it." I said

I went down the hallway and opened the door. I was surprised to see Dr. Apollo.

"Dr. Apollo," I said "We weren't expecting you so early."

"I wanted to surprise you two." Dr. Apollo told me. "I have brought you a house warming/Anniversary gift.

He stepped aside and I seen big truck unloading a bed, a large bed, much bigger than our full size bed.

"I figured you could use a new bed to go with your new house." Dr. Apollo smiled.

"Dad?" Will asked coming g up beside me.

"Your dad has brought us a new bed." I told will.

"We were just about to eat," I told Dr. Apollo, "would you like to join us ?"

"Sure. That would be nice." Answered Dr. Apollo

The men brought in the bed and set it up. They even moved our old one to one of the guest rooms before leaving.

We finally sat down to eat. It was delicious. 

When our families finally left mid afternoon we cuddled up on the couch for a movie and the door bell rang again.

Will and I looked at each other, we weren't expecting any more visitors.

"I got it!" Will said standing up and going to the front hallway to answer the door.

I heard the door open and then a gasp followed by silence. I got up and ran to the hallway fearing the worst to find Will staring at the woman on the front step. She looked vaguely familiar although I couldn't place her.

"Aunt Artemis?" Will asked.

Suddenly I remembered Will's Aunt Artemis, it was really vague of a woman at Will's that Bianca just adored.

"You remember me?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't know you were still alive." Will said stepping aside and showing her inside the house. "Dad never mentioned you after I found him again, so I assumed the worst."

"I have been traveling the last ten years." Artemis told us. "I contacted my brother soon as I was stateside again. He told me about reconnecting with you and that today was you and your husbands two year wedding anniversary. He told me about buying you a king sized bed so I thought I would help out buy buying you some bedding for it since I missed out on the wedding and first year."

"Thank you!" Will said

"That was very thoughtful." I said coming up to Will and putting my arm around his waist. "I'm Nico." I said offering my hand. "Nico di Angelo-Solace, Will's husband."

"Nico di Angelo? As in Maria and Hades little boy?" Artemis asked shaking my hand.

"Yes ma'am." I replied

"I always knew you two had a special bond!" She exclaimed pulling me in to a bone crushing hug.

Please Aunt Artemis come sit down and stay a while, let's catch up." Will gestured to the living room.

"I will make us some tea." I said

"Thank you." Artemis smiled.

Aunt Artemis as she insisted I call her too, stayed the afternoon catching up. We invited her to stay for supper but she said she had plans to meet an old friend of hers.

We ended up going out to dinner to a fancy restaurant. When we got home we made our way to the bedroom glad that we had put the bedding on before we had left for dinner.

All the way down the hallway Will had his arms wrapped around me from behind kissing and sacking on my neck.

Once we entered the bedroom I spun around and pushed him against the door kissing him hard.

From there cloths came flying off quickly and Will was walking me backwards to the bed. I felt his hands on my butt and jumped slightly to wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt him set me on the bed and started scooting backwards on to it more with Will climbing up along with me not breaking the kiss. He started grinding his hips down on mine and I moaned as we broke apart to climb under the covers, then resumed our kissing and grinding.

Will pulled away to reach over to the night stand for the lube. 

"I love you so much Will!" I gasped as he pushed a lube covered finger in my entrance.

"I love you too Nico, more than anything." Will said adding a second finger and thrusting in and out and scissoring before adding a third.

"Will, I'm ready." I told him breathing heavily.

Will pulled out his fingers and lubed up his hard cock while I let out an involuntary whine at the loss, then he pushed in. he leaned down for a kiss and started his thrusts slowly and steady then picking up the pace to hard and fast. I wrapped my legs around his waist sliding him down so he could thrust deeper having a better angle at my prostate. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down so our cheats were pressed flush against each other, I didn't want him to touch me yet, I wasn't ready to cum just yet.

Once I felt his thrusts growing more erratic and knew he was close I released his neck allowing him room to reach down and grasp my own swollen hard cock wrapping g his fingers around it he quickly got into a rhythm of pumps and thrusts.

"Will, I'm close." I muttered

"Me too." Will moaned back.

He gave a few more thrusts and I felt him cuming inside me as well as seeing his face. The sight had me coming hard between our chests. I reached for a towel that we keep by the nightstand and wiped ourselves off.

Then we snuggled against each other.

"Happy Anniversary babe" I told Will

"Happy Anniversary babe." Will replied back.


	19. Jason and Pipers Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Piper get married. Nico gets a phone call.

Will's POV 

The day of Piper and Jason's wedding had arrived. Jason asked us to be groomsmen as well.

The ceremony started and we entered with the bridesmaids and took our places at the front.

Piper entered with her father Tristan McLean. She looked beautiful in a A-line gown with a beaded empire waist. She was wearing a cathedral veil with lots of little beads all over it.

The ceremony was wonderful and we went on to the reception. They had a delicious dinner of roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and green beans. 

Their wedding cake was beautiful, five teirs in the center with stairs coming down each side to two two-teir cakes, lots of white frosting roses with a shimmer and   
pearls.

The time for the first dance came, they danced to The Way You Look Tonight. They looked so in love dancing that it reminded me of Nico and I's first dance.

"Will, Nico!" Iyla's voice sounded behind us.

We spun around to see Iyla and Jaxon behind us. We immediately went to hug her and shake Jason's hand, that's when I noticed something on Iyla's left hand as she hugged Nico. 

"You're engaged? " I asked 

Iyla smiled "Yes we are."

"You didn't tell me?" Nico sounded hurt.

"It just happened on the way here." Iyla said.

The music started for the father/daughter dance My Little Girl was the song that they had chosen. I found my arm instinctively going around Nico pulling him close knowing that this would remind him of Emma and how they won't get to do this. He lend into me tears in his eyes, I kissed his forehead.

Later on we had the photographer get pictures of all of us s a group.

The rest of the night went by quicky. Iyla and Jaxon left shortly after we had pictures as they were driving al the way home tonight.

As members of the wedding party we stayed until the end. We helped with the tear down afterwards ND it was almost 3 am when we finally got home.

We were just crawling into bed when Nico's phone rang.

"Hello? " Nico answered, there was a pause as someone said something on the other end.

I watched Nico's expression change from exhausted to pain and immediately crawled over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes let me know, thanks for calling Rhonda" Nico's voice was cracking.

Rhonda, that was one of Iyla's mothers. I felt my heart clench as a strong feeling of foreboding came over me, something was very wrong.

"I will talk to you later, good bye" Nico finished and hung up

"Iyla and Jaxon were in a car accident tonight," Nico said breaking down "they didn't survive." He was sobbing now.

I held him tighter stroking his hair. I didn't have the words to say, there were no words, not for something like this. I just held him tight moving us so we were laying down under the covers with his head on my chest and rubbing his back until his sobs quieted, his breathing grew even and he fell asleep. Then I let myself drift off to sleep still holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this update out, been working 47-52 hrs a week, so it's been hard to find time to write and post updates.


	20. Help Me Will, I'm Depressed

Nico's POV 

I awoke the next morning,  my cheeks stiff with dried tears and my head on Will's chest his arms wrapped around me.Remember the phone call and tears bring back to my eyes. I felt him kiss my forehead and I looked up at him I could tell he'd been crying too. 

"It was real" I asked, Will nodded.

We got up and got dressed for the day, will was off today, so we curled up on the couch, my head in his lap as we stared blankly at the television. My phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket, not moving from my position in Will's lap, and looked at the caller ID. It was Rhonda.

"Hello" I answered. 

"Nico" Rhonda's voice cracked. "I was calling to let you know the funeral arrangements. We are coming back down there, we want Iyla buried with Emma and Aaron. It's what she would have wanted. The visitation will be on Tuesday 4pm to 7pm and the funeral service will be on Wednesday at 10 am. Please tell the others."

"I will tell them." I said.

"Oh, Nico?" Rhonda asked.

"Yes" I replied

"We would like you and Will to stand with us, would you?" Rhonda asked, she was crying now.

"Of course we will." I answered. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sit up and looking at Will.

"The visitation is Tuesday 4-7pm and the funeral is Wednesday at 10am. Kim and Rhonda want us to stand with them as part of the family." I tell him.

"Of course we will." Will replies.

"They want us to tell the others." I tell him.

"Ok, we can do that." Will grasps my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

Telling the others was horrible, I felt like crap having to tell Jason and Piper that Iyla and Jaxon were killed and a car accident leaving their wedding, but I couldn't not tell them either, they deserved to know. They had decided to wait until winter break for their honeymoon so they wouldn't miss any classes.

We were at the funeral now it was the family viewing. It was so hard to see Iyla laying cold and still in the casket. The last few days have been hell, I felt the tears in my eyes as Will wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close and handing me a tissue. Kim and Rhonda were both sobbing, Iyla's grandmother who was now wheelchair bound looked frail and sickly, like she was just barely holding onto life herself had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

Four o'clock came and the others arrived teary eyed and we all hugged and they sat close by. It was going to be a long night. So many people came, I never realized just how many people cared about her. All the doctors from the hospital that had worked with her came, Dr. Apollo came, my dad and Persephone came with Hazel. Will's mom and Step-dad came with Clarisse, even Aaron's dad's David and Landon came.

"They are together now." David said as they hugged Kim and Rhonda.

Kim managed a smile, "Emma too" she said looking to me.

"I know Aaron was waiting for her with Emma in his arms. I'm sure Bianca and Mom were there as well." I replied. "At least we know she isn't alone, and she can walk again."

The night finally came to an end and we went home. Tomorrow will be the funeral and burial services.

As we crawled into bed I curled up at Will's side and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" Will asked

"For everything, for being you, for being so supportive, for loving me. I love you Will, more than you will ever know." I told him laying my head down on his chest.

"I love you too Nico, I will always be here, no matter what." Will said wrapping his arms around me tightly.

 

Iyla's funeral had been rough on me. School was getting more difficult and I had to force myself to focus, for Will who has been nothing but supportive through the last few months, for Iyla who would kick my ass from the other side if I let my grades fall like that. 

I could feel myself becoming more depressed, I had been through this before, first when Mom died, then Bianca, and then Emma. Spring break was two months off and that meant Percy and Annabeth's wedding was two months off. I had to pull it together. 

"Will?" I said one night coming into our office.

Will looked up, he must have seen something in my face because he set his pencil down and rolled his chair back patting his lap.

"Nico, babe, what's wrong?" Will asked concerned as I sat down and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Help me Will, I'm depressed and I don't know what to do."  I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

"Shh, Nico, it's ok, we will get through this. I am her when you need to talk. If you want to we can talk to my dad and see if he has any recommendations for grief councilors. We will do what ever it takes to help you, and we will do it together. I love you Nico, I just want you to be happy again, to feel better." Will said.

"I love you too Will, thank you." I managed a smile and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry this took so long to post, I had it written forever but didn't have time to actually type up and post.


	21. PErcy and Annabeth's Wedding

***Time Skip Six Months***

Will's POV 

Spring break had arrived, today was Percy and Annabeth's wedding, it has been a rough six months since Iyla's death. Nico has been seeing a grief councilor for the last two months and is slowly beginning to accept that Iyla is gone. I watched him as he got ready for the day.

"Will! You need to get ready too!" Nico said 

"I know, I just can't help but stare at my amazing husband." I told him. "I am so proud of you, you have come so far. You even quit smoking weed on your own according. You are my everything." I crossed over to where he stood and wrapped my arms around him leaning in. 

"Thanks babe, " Nico said leaning in to meet my lips in a soft kiss, "but you really need to get ready now, we have to be there in an hour."

"Ok," I said grabbing my suit and getting dressed.

Once we were both ready I pulled him close leaning in for another much deeper kiss.

"I love you Nico Solace-di Angelo, more than you will ever know." I told him. "You are my whole world."

"I love you William Solace-di Angelo, you are my rock, my whole world. I don't know what I would ever do without you." Nico said with a smile and kissing me again.

We left to head to the church with 30 minutes until we had to be there, good thing it was only a 15 minute drive.

As the wedding started we came down the isle with the bridesmaids and took our places at the front as the music started and everyone stood to watch Annabeth and her father make their entrance. I turned to glance at Percy, he had tears in his eyes of pure joy as he watched the love of his life make her way down the isle.

Annabeth had on a beautiful A-line gown with a lave overlay with 3/4 sleeves that hung off her shoulders. They stopped at the front as her father lifted her veil and kissing her forehead before shaking Percy's hand and placing Annabeth's hand in Percy's. Annabeth's face reflecting the same joy as Percy's, it was beautiful to watch.

They said their vows and we took pictures then proceeded to the reception. The reception was beautiful and simple, candles on some tables flowers in tall vases on others all had silvery runners on top of sea green tablecloths. There was a beautiful arch behind the newlyweds space at the head table. The cake was not huge, just two tiers sea green fondant with silver icing designs.

After we enter they immediately had their first dance. They danced to LeAnn Rimes "You Light Up My Life" it was perfect. They then went to cut the cake. I knew that Percy had been planning to shove the cake in Annabeth's face, but I also knew Annabeth had planned the same, so Nico and I had our phones ready, one to record it and one to take pictures. It was absolutely priceless.

After we ate they had the father daughter dance and mother son dance together to the song "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

We spent the rest of the night dancing. After seeing Percy and Annabeth off to the airport for their honeymoon we returned to help the rest of the wedding party and parents tear things down and clean up.

Luke and Thalia came over to us, we hadn't been able to talk much in private until now.

"Hey, Will. Hey, Nico." Thalia said hugging each of us. "How are you doing?" Thalia asked us, but she was looking at Nico, and I knew she mentioned about Iyla.

"I'm okay, better than I was a few months ago." Nico smiled wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.

"Thalia, don't upset him." Lukes aid seeing Nico's expression.

"It's okay Luke, she means well. She is just concerned." Nico said.

I hugged him closer kissing his forehead, so proud that he was able to respond like that when, even just a month ago he would have broken down.

Jason and Piper came over and we chatted for a bit longer and decided to meet up the next day at our house for pizza and a movie, but right now, we were beat, it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE, IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN, BUT WORKING FULL-TIME AND BACK TO SCHOOL FULL TIME HAS BEEN MORE HECTIC THAN I PLANNED. I HOPE NOW THAT I HAVE A BIT OF A ROUTINE THAT I CAN POST MORE, BUT I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES. THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE HANGING IN HERE WITH


	22. Three Year Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico's three Year wedding anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE. IT MIGHT BE LONG BETWEEN UPDATES UNTIL I GRADUATE MY ONLINE COLLEGE IN MARCH. FOR NOW HERE IS A NICE LONG CHAPTER.

Nico's POV

It had been one month since Percy and Annabeth wedding. Today was Will and my 3 year wedding anniversary. I had a special evening planned. I wanted to show him how much I appreciate all he has done for me the past seven months. 

I could feel Will's chest against my back and snuggled back against him sighing happily and felt his arms tighten around me.

“Happy Anniversary Babe.” Will said kissing the side of my neck

“Happy Anniversary.” I said rolling so I was on my back and Will was positioned above me.

 “I love you.” Will said leaning down to kiss me.

“I love you too.” I replied when he pulled back.

Will smiled that smile of his, the one that lets me know how much he loves me and that I am the most important thing in his world.

“Do you have to go to work?” I asked him when he pulled back rolling over to get out of bed.

“Unfortunately, yes, I do. Today is my first day on the neurology floor. There is so much to learn about the nervous system, so many things that can cause problems if something goes wrong.  I am supposed to meet a nurse specialist in one of those categories today. I don’t know which area, Dad just said that she has personal experience with it.” Will told me.

“I know, I just wish we could spend the whole day together for our anniversary.” I told him

“Me too, Babe, me to,” Will said “but, I am off at five and we are having dinner together for our anniversary.”

“Oh, I know” I said “I got to plan it all out this year.” I smiled thinking about my plans for the day and for tonight.

Will left for work and I set to work preparing everything for t is evening (and Wills surprise lunch). I started with lunch so that I could get it in the crock-pot,  once that was going I got started cleaning and decorating the dining room. I laid out the white linen table cloth on the small round dining table and placed the candelabra in the center. Then I placed out our fine china and the dish covers. I placed out the Champaign glasses and put the Champaign in the holder (I would add the ice later to let it chill).

I looked at the clock and it was 11:15 am, crap I needed to get moving. I pulled some carrots out of the refrigerator and washed peeled and cut them into sticks. I ladled the soup into a thermos and put the rest in to the refrigerator to cool so I could freeze part of it for another day. I grabbed some bowls, plates, cups, and spoons putting them in the picnic basket along with the thermos of soup. Then I got out another thermos to pour some milk into for us to drink. I looked at the clock 11:45am, perfect, I should arrive right as Will goes on break.

I arrived at the hospital right before 12:00pm I quickly found the floor and approached the desk.

“I am looking for my husband Will Solace-di Angelo.” I said to the lady behind the desk.

“He just went on break.” The lady said without looking up “Down that hallway second door on the right. Knock first.”

“Thanks.” I said and went down the hallway. I knocked at the door and a lady, who was probably only a few years older than Will and I opened it.

I am looking for my husband Will, the lady down the hall said he was down here.” I said.

“Nico?” A voice called from behind her “Is that you, what are you doing here?” Will asked coming to the door.

“I wanted to surprise you with an anniversary lunch.” I said holding up the picnic basket.

“I thought dinner was the surprise?” Will asked

“It is,” I said “but this is an extra surprise. This is to say thank you for putting up with my mood swings the last seven months. You never once lost it, never got upset with me, you never told me to ‘suck it up’, you held me when I cried, you gave me space when I asked for it, you agreed to me going to therapy when I asked without even questioning it. I love you so much and I know how much it hurt you to see me hurting like that. I just wanted to surprise you at work with a special lunch to thank you for all you have done for me.” I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“So this is Nico,” the girl said to Will, then turning back to me she said “he has not stopped talking about you all morning. I am Anastasia, by the way, but everyone calls me Stacy.” She held out her hand.

I shook her hand noticing several small bumps in the skin, she seen me looking and smiled.

“Don’t worry, it is not contagious.” She said “If you don’t mind, I can tell you about it while we eat our lunches. She took her place at the small table with her own lunch.

We joined her at the table and I pulled out the food and sent out the dishes setting them up. I poured the soup and put out the crackers and carrots, then poured the milk into cups.

“Cheeseburger soup?” Will asked with a smile.

“Yes.” I said, we had found the recipe online and I decided today was a good day to try it out.

“Stacy, if you are ready, you can start your story.” Will said after looking to me for permission, which I had granted because I was curious.

“Have you ever heard of Neurofibromatosis?” Stacy started when we did not respond she continued. “Neurofibromatosis is a genetic defect that causes tumors to grow along nerves. Those of us how battle this defect refer to it as NF. There are three types: NF1, NF2, and Swansmatosis. NF1 is also called von Recklinghausen’s disease, and the most common NF type, it is the one I have. NF does not develop later in life, you are born with it. My NF was inherited from my mother who inherited from my grandmother who was a spontaneous case. To pass it on one parent must have it. It is an Autosomal Dominate trait. If the genetic defect is present you have it, you cannot be a carrier if you do not have it. In spontaneous cases it is something that happens during early conception, something copies incomplete which was the case for my grandmother. If you think of this in terms of chromosomes everyone has the NF gene it is just something has been deleted or mutated in those who have NF, for NF1 this happens to the NF gene on chromosome 17, for NF2 and Swansmatosis this happens to the NF gene on chromosome 22. If you do not have this defect then you do not have NF.  Most cases are mild, sever cases while they do happen are rare.  There is no cure, and really there is not an effective treatment aside from maintenance and surgery when necessary to remove tumors that cause problems.” Stacy paused to eat a few bites and take a drink before continuing. “ Side effects vary to many areas such as learning disabilities such as ADHD, some tumors can become cancerous. I have loose joints caused by NF as well as ADHD. There are some research companies out there that also provide information about Neurofibromatosis.  They are also involved in searching for a cure, these sites include The Neurofibromatosis Network and The Children’s Tumor Foundation, which are the ones I am most familiar with. Many doctors are unfamiliar with NF so they have little to no knowledge of it until they encounter a patient with it. I have been lucky to have a mild case, since our world is so dependent on appearances some people who have more visible tumors have a much more difficult time in social settings because people are scared of them or that they might “catch that persons warts” as one person has said.

“Wow,” I said “That’s a lot to take in. Thank you for sharing your story with us.” Will and I had finished our lunch and I had picked up our dishes.

“I need to head back to work.” Stacy said “It was nice to meet you Nico, Will I will see you on the floor.” Then she left us to ourselves for a few minutes

“Well I will let you get back to work. I love you and will see you at home.” I told will and gave him a hug and a kiss good-bye before we walked out of the break room, Will going back to work and myself to run a few errands and back home to prepare supper.

<\---Time Skip--->

Once I am finally home I set to work making homemade pasta, sauce, and garlic bread. Once the bread was rising, I got the chicken breasts breaded in the parmesan breading then the oven to bake, I check the time and it is 3:45 pm, so far so good. I get the tomatoes in the pan to steam so I can peel them, then add all the other ingredients getting it all cooked down and then blended it into a sauce, while that simmered I got the noodle dough rolled out and cut then put it in the water to boil.

While that was going I got the garlic butter ready to put on the garlic bread. Then I hunted up the cheese grater with the crank for the fresh mozzarella I picked up on the way home. Then I looked at the time 4:30pm “Crap, I gotta go get ready.”  I muttered to myself I turned down the pasta and the sauce, then fled up the stairs to get shower and change. I did it in record  time, I got back to the kitchen looking at the time 4:50, 20 minutes, wow that really was a record for me.

I checked the pasta, it was perfect, I got it drained the water and got it plated. The sauce was ready so I pulled the chicken out and placed the garlic bread in since it did not take as long. I checked the chicken, it was perfect, I took it, the sauce, and mozzarella to the table getting the chicken and sauce on the plate and the mozzarella on the top then placed the plate covers on top to both keep it warm and conceal what was on the plate until we were ready to eat. I took the dirty dishes to the kitchen rinsing them and getting them in the dishwasher. The timer went off for the garlic bread got them out to cool while I went to light the candles. I had just got the breadsticks in the basket and on the table when I heard Will come in the front door.

“Babe, I’m home,” Will called out “just let me take a quick shower and I will be ready to…do I smell breadsticks?’ Will asked

I came from the kitchen grateful that the dining room was not visible from the front entrance. “Hey babe, yes you do smell garlic bread, now go take your shower, supper is almost ready.” I told him

Once Will was up the stairs I returned to the kitchen to prepare the salad and mix up the Italian dressing. I got the salad plated just as Will came back down the stairs his hair still wet, I think he beat my record. He sat down and I took the cover off of his meal and mine placing them to either side of the candelabra.

“This looks amazing.” Will said with a smile.

“Thanks” I said smiling.

While we ate Will chatted about his day on the Neurology floor and about Stacy’s story of a little girl whom she met with a bone deformity in her leg caused be NF and how it does not slow her down, even with having had multiple surgeries by the age of four and facing a possible amputation if the surgeries fail, the child keeps smiling and keeps being a regular child. It’s an inspiration even to me, makes me wonder what Emma would have been like.

After dinner they both cleaned up the table then Will shooed me from the kitchen to go relax while he did the dishes. He refused to put our fine china in the dishwasher and insisted on washing them by hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK JUST WANTING TO ADD A NOTE HERE, THE CHARACTER OF STACY, IS SOMEWHAT MODELED AFTER MYSELF SO PLEASE BE KIND. I WISH I COULD PROMISE MORE REGULAR UPDATES, BUT FOR THE TIME BEING I CAN NOT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	23. Finally a Real Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting a honeymoon after 3 years of marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the long wait between chapters, I am finished with school now I should be able to update more often, not making promises but I will do my best. Thanks for sticking around.

Will's POV

***SMUT WARNING***

 

After finishing the dishes I went to find Nico in the living room. He was drawing in his sketchbook when I came in, but quickly set it down when he seen me. He stood up pulling a long flat box from beside the chair. I pulled my own box from my pocket.

" Hey babe, dishes are done." I said.

"Ready to exchange gifts?" Nico asked.

"Yes." I said with a big smile on my face, I just knew he was going to love my gift.

We handed each other our gifts and counted to three. "One, two, three." and opened them at the same time (or so I thought we did).

My breath caught when I opened the box, on top lay a letter addressed to Nico in a feminine handwriting I did not recognize. Confusion must have showed on my face because Nico spoke up.

"Read it first." Nico told me.

I opened the letter.

My Dearest Nico,

Neeks, by the time you read this I will have been gone for some time. Know that I love you and will always be watching over you. As you know our grandparents had set up a college fund for each of us, since I will not be here to use mine I have instructed Mamma and Daddy to save it for you to spend on your honeymoon. The person you choose to marry is very lucky indeed. I wish you two the best of luck.

-Love Always

Bianca

P.S. I have always known something about you that I do not think you even know at this point yourself - call it a sixth sense. So after the honeymoon of your dreams put the remaining money towards starting a family with your husband. I love you always and forever no matter what.

I stood there in shock as I set the letter aside and found a ticket packet and brochure for Hawaii. I looked to Nico who was still holding his unopened gift tears in his eyes.

"Bianca knew - she made this possible?" I asked. We had been saving up for a honeymoon since our wedding. When did you find out about this?"

"Two months ago when Dad found the letter and was able to get Bianca's account transferred to my name." Nico said "I wanted to to surprise you. You have the next week off because I spoke with your dad and set it all up."

I pulled him into my arms and kissed him. "You are amazing, though now I feel like my gift is lame." I told him.

Nico immediately started to open his gift. His expression brightening as he lifted the lid to reveal a sterling silver charcoal pencil case engraved with the inscription.

"My dearest Nico, You are the light of my life." 

Love your William

"Its beautiful Will!" Nico cried "I love you!"

"I love you too!" I said kissing him on the head.

We settled on the couch to watch a random movie on the hallmark channel then went upstairs.

"We need to pack, we leave tomorrow." I said remembering the dates on the tickets.

"Already taken care of." Nico said pulling me close and kissing me. 

We did not waste anytime stripping each other of our cloths and falling into the bed. Nico kissing down my neck causing me to moan as I rolled us over so that Nico was beneath me. I felt Nico's hands travel down my back and grab my butt pulling me flush against him. Our dick's rubbing against each other creating an amazing friction.

"Will," Nico huffed out "I want to ride you."

"Fuck, yes!" I moaned rolling to the side to grab the lube from the night stand.

I prepped Nico slowly and teasingly before taking him in my mouth and teasing his slit with my tongue.

"Fuck, Will stop teasing, I'm ready." Nico moaned loudly pushing me to my back and straddling my hips. I helped him guide my swollen cock into his hole as he sank down, only pausing a moment to adjust before rolling his hips. We quickly found a steady pace and careened toward our releases.

After we had cleaned up and were cuddling in bed we briefly discussed the plans for our honeymoon, like what we wanted to see and do while in Hawaii before falling asleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow we would finally get to have our honeymoon. I couldn't be more excited for this part of our lives.


	24. Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is starting their families

Nico's POV

I had been so excited to finally have our honeymoon. I was so happy that Will had been just as excited as I was. He has been such an amazing support for me as I battled this depression after Iyla's death. I wanted  to show him how much that meant to me, that he stood by me, no matter how difficult I was being at the time.

I had been shocked when I had read Bianca's letter. The fact that she knew I was gay, even before I did was quite a pleasant surprise, I had always worried that she would turn her back on me as dad had done, I was thrilled to learn that she supported me. If she only knew that the man I would marry was Will, I bet she would have been even more thrilled. She even knew that there would be money left to put towards starting a family. I am not sure if we are ready for that yet, but it is sure nice to know that we would not need to worry about the financial part of that when we were ready.

The honeymoon had been amazing, we hiked up the side of a volcano, swam in the ocean, learned to surf, had picnics on the beach, and spent the nights wrapped up in each others arms..

We arrived home late last night and had not bothered putting a way anything yet. We just fell right into bed fully clothed and were asleep before our heads even hit the pillows.

I was awoken the next morning by Will poking me in the cheek with his finger.

"Nico, Wake up" Will said

I rolled my eyes at him. "Will come back to bed. Its to early to get up." I said.

"No," Will said "we haves guests downstairs."

That got me up.

"What!?" I said "Who? Why are they here so early?"

"NIco, its 10:30." Will said "The gang is here to celebrate our anniversary with us a little late."

"Ok, give me 30 minutes and I will be down." I said.

Will smiled and went downstairs. I got up, as I was getting ready to get dressed I realized that Will had been up for a while because all our cloths from our honeymoon had been washed and put away. I selected one of my usual black tees and a dark wash blue jeans. After getting showered and dressed I went downstairs.

"Hey NIco!" Percy greeted me from where he and Annabeth were seated on the end of the couch.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Jason teased from where he and Piper were seated at the other end of the couch.

"How was the honeymoon?" Thalia asked from where she and Luke were seated on the love seat.

"It was great." I replied as Will came from the kitchen.

"Pizza is on the way." he said sitting in the arm chair and pulling me into his lap.

We played a few rounds of cards and had just started playing the game of Life when the pizza arrived.

As we dished up the pizza and passed out cans of soda Thalia asked if she could have some water instead. I didn't think much of it at the time, Thalia was never much of a soda drinker anyway so we always had bottled water on hand for when they dropped by.

We resumed our game playing as couples, when Thalia and Luke were the first to have children, Thalia looked around at us.

"Well actually, we do have something to share with you." She looked to Luke.

"We are having a baby." Luke said "We are actually due on your birthday Nico."

Thalia pulled out the sonograms from her first ultrasound to show us, there were "ooos" and "ahhs" all around.

"Are you going to find out if it is a boy or a girl?" Percy asked.

"No, we want to be surprised." Thalia said.

We all congratulated them and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing baby stuff - when we would have the baby shower, what type of things they would need, and how we would be notified when the baby arrived. Thalia was roughly 15 weeks now and we probably wouldn't get the chance to all get together until she was 30 weeks or so before she could not travel anymore before the baby was born.

After they left I sat in my studio just randomly sketching, I had not really paid attention to what I was drawing. I was thinking about my Emma and what she would be like today. When Will came down to tell me supper was ready he gasped.

"Nico, that is beautiful, who is she?" Will asked.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at the picture. I gasped as well, I had drawn my Emma as a little girl, the same age she would be today had she lived. I knew it was Emma, I could see traces of myself and Iyla in her features. I remained speechless.


End file.
